The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method to enhance the development of visual tracking capacity of an individual. While the invention can be useful with individuals of all ages, it is particularly useful with infants and young children.
According to research on early childhood brain development, brains develop starting with the simplest of the circuits and then progressing to more of the complex circuits. Sensory circuits for basic vision and hearing are generally considered some of the more simple circuits. As such, sensory circuits are some of the first to develop, followed by early language skills and higher cognitive skills. Visual and auditory tracking are therefore important early developmental milestones in a child's early development.